warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Bella's Decision
Speech Bella's Decision is first in the edition Tales from SkyClan. Tales from SkyClan are short stories from rebuilding modern SkyClan, a small addition to Firestar's Quest. Read the prologue of Bella's Decision on the link up there. Enjoy! :) Chapter 1 Bella opened her amber eyes. She was sleeping on hard ground in the shed. She blinked and tried to remember what happened. A flashback came to her and she remembered. She stretched and then groomed herself. She was hungry, but mostly thirsty. Her housefolk will come any second now. She sat in front of the door and waited. And waited... And waited... But nothing happened. The door was closed. She let out a wail of frustration. What is happening? She threw herself at the door. Her claws dug deep into the wood. Small pieces of it were digging inside her soft pads, but she went on. Suddenly her housefolk flung the door open. It hit her in her head and her body was thrown away. She jumped up and looked at her housefolk happily. Finally! But he didn't look happy to see her. When he saw the scratches, he shouted at her in his weird language. Bella's heart sank. She couldn't believe that her housefolk is acting towards her like that. He took her by her scruff and threw her roughly on the hard ground. She darted away behind some boxes, her heart was beating rapidly. Her housefolk closed the door and locked them again. Bella didn't understand any of the things that just happened. What is going on? Why are they acting to me like that? Have I done something wrong? The thirst in her throat was growing and it almost hurt. There was a puddle in the corner of the shed. She came closer. I was a bit muddy, but she didn't care. She started to drink rapidly, yet her belly protested. After she was done, she licked her whiskers. The water might have tasted awfully, but at least it was water. Now she needed to get out of here. But it didn't matter how many times she looked everywhere. There was no way out. What if I die here? Chapter 2 Two weeks later Cherrypaw was walking towards SkyClan's home, her tail dragging in the dust. She just came back from hunting patrol with her mentor, Sharpclaw, Patchfoot and Sandstorm. She really hoped that Bella will join. But if she didn't want to, it was her thing. She already had friends in SkyClan anyways. She padded towards the fresh-kill pile. She took a blackbird and settled in front of the apprentice den, currently occupied by her and Sparrowpaw. She took a bite. Her belly growled as she took another bite. Suddenly, a spark of idea plopped out in her head. If Bella will like mouse, maybe she will join after all. She took a mouse from the pile, but Clovertail stopped her. "I thought you already ate a blackbird?" she asked. Cherrypaw's ears grew hot with embarrassment. "Yes, this mouse was for you!" she meowed quickly. Clovertail's eyes sparked. "I will take it. It was very nice of you, Cherrypaw." Cherrypaw watched the queen walk away. Am I still good if I lie like that? She padded into the forest. If she couldn't have a mouse for her friend, she will catch one. She stopped and tasted the air. She could smell one. Cherrypaw heard a scuffling sound in the ferns nearby. She dropped into a crouch and slowly moved forwards. Then she leaped into the air and pounced. The mouse went limp. She picked her prey up and padded deeper in the forest towards Twolegplace. By the time she reached Twolegplace, the sun was up in the sky. She could easily find Bella's garden. When she saw it, she ran straight towards it. She jumped on the fence. "Bella!" she called. No response. "Bella!" she called again. Nothing. Her heart sank. Usually, her friend always came when she called her. Is she mad at me? Maybe she was in the back garden. She jumped down from the fence and walked around the nest to get in the back garden. When she came there the first thing she noticed was an old shed in the corner of the yard. There was some catmint which she could collect later on for Echosong. She walked towards the shed. She had never seen something like that in her whole life. Suddenly, door at the back of the nest opened. Bella's Twoleg walked outside. When he sraw Cherrypaw, he started to shout at her. Cherrypaw was confused. When she came before, they never shouted at her. But that wasn't the worst. The Twoleg walked inside his nest. A few heartbeats later he came back with various things in his front paws. He started to throw the things at her. Cherrypaw sarted away. What is going on? She did under a hawthorn bush. Calm down. Was the Twoleg throwing stuff at her because she came so close to the shed? If yes, what was so important about it? She crouched. The Twoleg collected his things and disappeared in the nest. Cherrypaw saw the opportunity and sprang up. She sneaked towards the shed. She will find out what was going on - now. There was a tree, standing next to the shed. Its branches were long enough to get her next to the opened window in the shed. Laef-bare was coming and air was chilling. Cherrypaw came to the trunk. She took a deep breath and dug her claws into the trunk. The jumped and dug her hind claws into the wood. She climbed up like that. When she was high enough, she leaped on one of the branches. I could've been dead now. She walked on one of the branches, right towards the window. It was open. She poked her head inside. She could see only dark now. She heard scuffling. She was not sure if it were just rats, or something else. Then, another, weird stench hit her nostrils. It was mixed with cat scent, fear, blood, hunger, mud and sweat. "Is anyone there?" she called. "Ch-Cherrypaw...?" the raspy answer came. "Who is it?" asked Cherrypaw, slightly confused. "Ch-Cherrypaw! It's you! It's me, Bella!" "Bella?!" asked Cherrypaw. "What are you doing here? Did you get closed?" her eyes searched the floor, but she couldn't see her friend. "Where are you?" "Please, help me!" Bella rasped. "What is wrong with your voice?" asked Cherrypaw, her heart beating rapidly. "I didn't drink in days," came the raspy answer. "Please, help me! My housefolk closed me here!" Cherrypaw let out a cry of horror. "Why?" "I don't know." Bella admitted. "Help me!" Cherrypaw gulped. "Alright, I will get help!" "Please, don't leave me!I'm closed here for days!" Cherrypaw's heart sank. "Don't worry, I will be back in few heartbeats. I won't leave you here." With that, she jumped down from the tree. Her paws were running without her knowing it. She was darting through the forest, stuck in her thoughts. Why would Bella's housefolk do that? They were always kind! Chapter 3 Cherrypaw crashed into the camp. "Help...!" she gasped. Firestar ran out of his den. "What is going on?" he asked. "Help me! It's Bella! I went to visit her but she is in danger!" she panted. "What danger?" he asked. Attention of all cats was on Cherrypaw. "She got closed by her Twolegs! Help her! Please!" she begged. "Of course," meowed Firestar. "I will sort the patrol right now." He jumped on the Skyrock. "Are there any volunteers to go an this patrol to save a kittypet called Bella?" he yowled. Patchfoot and Rainfur stepped forward, followed by Leafdapple and Sparrowpaw. Firestar nodded. "That will do. Cherrypaw, lead us." He jumped down from the ancient rock. With her heart beating, Cherrypaw darted into the woods. Her paws were working without her controlling them. Firestar was behind her, and so was rest of the patrol. She could finally see Twolgplace. I'm coming Bella! They finally came to Bella's nest. Cherrypaw led the patrol to the back yard. She came to the shed. "Here," she mewed. "that's the place." "How did you find out that she is inside?" Firestar asked. Cherrypaw pointed to the tree with her tail. He figured out. Firestar gestured with his tail to the sycamore. He then came towards it. Firestar leaped and dug his claws into the trunk. Both hind and front. He climbed up and up and up, until he reached the branch. He gestured with his tail for the rest of his patrol. "Cherrypaw and Sandstorm, come with me. Patchfoot, Leafdapple and Sparrowpaw, stay on guard." he ordered. After Cherrypaw and Sandstorm climbed up the trunk, she showed them the window. Thankfully, it was still opened. "Cherrypaw, you are small enough to get there. Go on and calm Bella down. Tell her that help is here and we will get her out of there." Firestar ordered. Cherrypaw nodded. She squeezed through the gap. "Bella?" she called. "Ch-Cherrypaw...!" Bella croaked. "You are really here! You didn't leave me!" Bella sounded so hopeless and frustrated that even her scent had given it away. "I would never leave you. Where are you?" She heard scuffling. "Here..." came the raspy answer. Cherrypaw walked behind the crates that were inside. She will never forget what she saw there. Bella was crouching in the shadows, her eyes glowing in the dark. They were dark with fear and tiredness. Her pelt was dull and was standing out everywhere. It was slightly wet with sweat. Every one of her ribs were showing. Her ears were pricked. Her tail was twice its normal size and her fur was fluffed up. Her soft pads were oozing with pus and blood. She was shivering with fear and cold. It was obvious that she didn't groom at all. Cherrypaw pressed to her thin body and started to groom her. "You will be safe. The help is here." Bella closed her eyes. "I really thought you've left me here." Cherrypaw licked her friend's ear. "I would never." Bella whimpered. Than she closed her eyes and put her head on Cherrypaw's shoulder and fell asleep. They waited for a while. Suddenly, the door flung open. Chapter 4 Bella jumped up, her fur fluffed up so she looked twice her size. Oh no! My housefolk! She crouched in the shadows, hoping that they won't be seen. Her breath was becoming fast and her heart was beating rapidly. "Are you there?" a cat called. Cherrypaw poked her head out. She looked happily at Bella. "That's Firestar! He will help you!" Firestar walked inside. "So, where is Bella?" Cherrypaw nudged Bella with her tail. She took a deep breath and walked from behind the crates. Firestar stared at her in disbelief. This was not the cat he remembered. "Cherrypaw, help Bella walk properly. Don't worry Bella, you are safe now." he meowed. He then gave Bella a sorrowful look and padded out of the shed. Bella tried to follow, but her legs were shaking too much. Cherrypaw pressed herself at Bella and supported her. They slowly walked out of the shed. Suddenly, a yowl came from somewhere. "Twolegs!" Bella wasn't sure who called, but she saw the back door opening. Two of her housefolk walked out of their nest. When they saw Bella and the other cats, they started shouting. Bella stared at horror. Her fur was bristling and her tail was twice its size. One of the two-legged creatures ran inside the nest. Then she came back with some things. She gave the things to the second creature, who started to throw it on the cats. The second Twoleg picked his way right towards Bella and Cherrypaw. Cherrypaw sprang up in front of Bella, her claws ready to slash anything what would threaten her or her friend. The Twoleg backed away. Firestar gestured with his tail. "This is opportunity! Run!" Bella tried to run but her legs were shaky. Cherrypaw supported her. By the time they reached the forest, they fell far behind. "Wait!" Cherrypaw called. A creamy and tabby she-cat turned around. "Hey, Firestar!" she called. "Wait for them!" Then she came to Bella. Bella's heart sank. The she-cat was really tall. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." She gave Bella a sniff and padded away. Bella and Cherrypaw followed slowly into the SkyClan camp. But before Bella crossed the border from the forest and hard stones, a silver-gray tabby she-cat padded out of a cave. "Don't move!" he called to Bella. Bella shivered. "That's Echosong, our medicine cat. Don't worry, she won't hurt you." Echosong came closer to her and gave her a sniff. Then she gestured with her tail. "Cherrypaw, bring Bella to my den." with that she padded away. Cherrypaw and Bella followed. They stopped in front of a large pile of rocks. Bella gulped. This will be a challenge. After they finally got up, they walked inside a cave that smelled with any kinds of herbs. Echosong nudged Bella towards a soft-looking moss nest. She lay down. It was not just soft-looking, it was soft. Echosong crouched over her. "Cherrypaw, give me some cobwebs. And go to fetch some moss soaked with water. And bring two mice. Cherrypaw picked some cobwebs and gave it to Echosong. the SkyClan medicine cat pressed the cobwebs on Bella's swollen paws. Cherrypaw came back with mouses hanging from her jaws, followed by Sparrowpaw with the moss. Sparrowpaw put the moss next to Bella and Cherrypaw put the mice on the gound next to the moss. "Good. Now, go and let me work." meowed Echsong. Bella looked at Echosong. Echosong looked at her. "You can sleep, I see that you are tired. Bella yawned. She cloed her eyes and fell asleep. Chapter 5 A moon passed since Bella joined SkyClan. Everything was peaceful, yet she was still getting used to the life without housefolk - Twolegs. Althrough Firestar suggested to her that she can find another housefolk, Bella knew that she can never forget what Twolegs did to her. She was in the forest, practicing her hunting. She received Whitewhisker as her mentor. The white tom was behind her. "Can you smell something?" he asked. Bella tasted the air. "A mouse!" she called. Leaves next to her stirred. Without thinking, Bella pounced. The mouse went limp. Whitewhisker came to her, his eyes full of concern. "Good catch, but how many times I have to tell you to crouch before you pounce?" Bella looked at her paws, embarrassed. "Sorry," she meowed. She took the mouse and walked straight towards the SkyClan camp. As she came in, the whole camp was in rush. Bella dropped the mouse. Cherrypaw darted towards her. "Clovertail's kits are gone!" she meowed. Bella blinked. "Let's find them!" she meowed, darting to the forest. Cherrypaw followed her. Where can they be? She smelled prey and birds, and... Fox! The fox scent was mixed with scent of kits. Bella's heart stopped. She turned to Cherrypaw. "Do you smell it too?" she asked. Cherrypaw tasted the air. Her eyes went wide with horror. "Quickly! We must find them!" she hissed. They followed the fox scent, until it grew stronger. Wails of kits were clear too. "Help!" Suddenly, they came into a clearing. A fox was standing over the kits. Without thinking, Bella leaped on the fox's back. The fox turned around. Bella dug her claws to the russet fur. Her life of a kittypet looked so far away now! The fox reared. Bella fell off, hitting the ground hardly. She wanted to stand up, but her legs didn't let her. A big shadow dropped on her. Fox. It was ready to make the final blow, but Cherrypaw leaped on her face, scarring it. The fox barked and looked at Cherrypaw, but Bella stood up, scratching the fox's belly with her hind claws. The fox roared in agony. It spun around, running away. Bella's heart was beating. Cherrypaw looked at the kits. "You scared the whole Clan and your mother! Are you proud of yourself?" she scolded. By the time they reached the SkyClan camp, the sun was setting down. Bella was tired after the fight, but she had to tell Firestar what happened. When they arrived, Clovertail ran straight towards them "My kits!" she yowled. "Go to the nursery. Thank you, Cherrypaw and Bella." she meowed. Firestar came to them, blinking at them. "Where did you find them?" he asked. "We scented a fox. Turns out that it was threatening the kits, but we chased it off." meowed Cherrypaw. Firestar's eyes sparkled. He leaped on the Skyrock. "Let all the cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here undr the Skyrock!" he yowled. All of the cats gathered, slightly surprised. "There are two ceremonies we have to do," meowed Firetstar "Bella, come forward." Bella came forward, her chest full of excited feeling. "From now on, you shall be known as Springpaw, until you receive your warrior name." he meowed. Bella's jaws dropped. The cats started to call her new name. "Springpaw! Springpaw! Springpaw!" Springpaw's body was pulsing with happiness. Now I'm a true SkyClan cat! Then, Firestar made Covertail's kits apprentices, but Springpaw was too excited to listen. After the ceremony, she saw Whitewhisker heading towards her. "Well done, Springpaw!" he meowed, giving her a lick on ear and he walked away. Springpaw headed towards the apprentices' nest, with Cherrypaw next to her. "Isn't this great?" she asked. Springpaw just nodded, still too excited to speak. Springpaw! Epilogue Echosong watched newly named Sparrowpelt, Cherrytail and Springtail coming back from a patrol. She still couldn't believe that the wounded kittypet she had to take care of all those moons ago was now a warrior. Springtail walked straight towards her, her face screwed with pain. "I have a thorn in my pad!" she meowed. Echosong sighed. "Come with me," she meowed "I will give you some herbs." Springtail walked inside. Echosong came to her. She looked at her swollen pad and took the thorn with her mouth. She pulled it out and threw it away. Springtail let out a purr. "Thanks!" she meowed. Echosong pressed a cobweb to her foot. "Hold it there." she meowed. "Springtail? I... I wanted to ask you if you would like to become my apprentice." Springtail stared at her. She then sighed. "I will think about it," she meowed, walking out of the den "oh, and by the way, you are getting pretty... plump." she meowed. Echosong blinked at her in surprise. Plump?!